Heavy Rain
by Deanlovescakeandcas
Summary: Sam is having dreams again But they aren't just dreams anymore, not if they are this realistic! A certain Trickster-Angel trying to reach out for Sam's help. But why is it constantly raining? A Sabriel story. Angst/Humor and later Fluff included. Slight mention of Destiel.
1. Prologue

**_Hi there. I found this idea on tumblr._** _ **The underlined parts in the beginning belong to** doctor-zyre **and** archangelgabriellives._ ** _Give them the credits. They Inspired me to write this Fic._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters._**

Prologue

Sam and Gabriel are sitting on a Couch, watching television. There is a very heavy thunderstorm outside, you can see Lightnings twitching in the background and the rain patters loudly against the window. But no one of them seems to care.

Sam's eyes are focused on a documentary about Egypt and Gabriel is just enjoying the others company, his head leans against Sam's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Gabriel?" Sam asks around an apple slice.

"No," Gabriel answers a little too quickly and sinks deeper into Sam's side. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's raining hard enough to flood the desert out there. And your sighs match the thunder," Sam leans in closer to place a kiss on Gabriels head, "every time."

Gabriel licks his tongue, "Too observant for your own good, kid."

" You know, Kiddo", said Gabriel and lifted his head.

"Thunderstorms have a certain meaning for me".

Sam looked at the angel, slightly confused.

" They remind me of the great beginning. When all this...", he made a vague gesture,

"still was one single of the chaotic heaps. Dad has provided for the fact that everything will find (its) right place and…"

he paused and saw Sam directly into the eyes.

" He has created with, at the same time, the miraculous species which Person is called "

Sam blushed , not knowing what he should answer.

He did not thought that Gabriel could be so sentimental.

But as suddenly as the mood came up it started to vanish again.

Gabriel turned back to the TV, leaving an all to irritated Sam behind.

He just stared at the smaller brunette, with keen attention, waiting for the small grin that should tug around Gabriel's lips by now.

He doesn't have to wait too long, as expected from the Trickster -Angel.

Sam giggle snorted through his nose.

" You Bastard."

"Oh come on, Sam-a-lam, your reaction was priceless. Didn't think you would be THIS predictable."

"I'm not. ...", but the taller Man was cut off by Gabriel tugging on his sleeve.

"Come on. Let's go outside."

"Outside? Left your sanity at home again?

It's the End-of-the-World like storm out there and you want to be part of it? "

Gabe shoot a glare at him.

"Of course I want to be there.

I'm dead serious. C'mon Sam, this'll be fun."

Sam scoffed, let out a heavy sigh and followed the Trickster through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lukewarm rain was hitting the ground like the Niagara Falls and, within seconds he was drenched to the core.

No sign of Gabriel so far.

"Gabe?", Sam tried to drown out the rain.

No answer.

"GABE!"

Sam was getting nervous.

Obviously there should be nothing to get nervous about right? It's just rain and the other man ( an Angel by the way )was just out of his sight.

But Sam knew it better. Or for worse to be accurate.

He decided to wait under the porch.

There was no way of finding him in this heavy storm.

The Hunter settled himself down on the damp wooden stairs.

He listened to the utterly relaxing sound th'was created by raindrops hitting the canopy.

And soon he dozed of, Head resting against the wooden post .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"...M!"

"..am! "

"..SAM!"

"SAAAM!"

Sam woke up with a start.

Obviously disorientated, his eyes scooted around the room.

Dean stood next to him, a worried expression on his features.

"Dude, everything's alright with ya?

Know where you are and who I am?"

Dean snapped his fingers.

"What? Yeah, Dean. Everything's fine, just had a really weird dream. Nothing to be worried about."

"You're sure with that? You were tossing and turning and screamed at the top of your lungs. Scared the shit out of us, dude."

"It was...it was just a nightmare, Dean.

I promise ya, thwas nothing out of the ordinary."

He hated it , to lie straight to his brother's face.

But Sam was unsecure, what his older brother would think about his story, or even worse, what he would do about it.

Gabe was dead, but this dream felt a little bit too realistic for Sam's liking.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to have a nice, long shower."

"Don't mind", Dean replied, not able to get completely rid of his pouty undertone.

Sam managed to move his soar muscles and stumbled into the bathroom.

He opened the Tap and rinsed his wrists under the Ice cold water,

splashed it onto his face and neck.

Slowly, the blurry fog vanished from his eyes and his sleep-drugged brain started to work properly again...

Or maybe not. Maybe he was still dreaming and this was some sort of creepy "dream within a dream" experience.

Otherwise he would had to admit, that his clothes where plastered all over the bathtub.

Dark and heavy from the Water , that was steadily dripping down to the bottom of the Tub.

His Jean's and Shoes were caked with mud...

He rushed out the bathroom, running all the way up to the Entrance of the Bunker and opened the door.

The bright sunlight messed with his eyes. He shut them tight, a stinging pain was forming up behind his closed eyelids.

Sam stumbled back,Hands firmly pressed against his head.

With the back against the railing he tried to calm his breath.

He felt like he was going to puke.

"Dude, just cut the crap. I didn't believe you anyway. Let's go downstairs and talk about your "little" nightmare, yeah?"

Dean was by his side, Hands resting on Sam's shoulders. The look he gave him made it impossible to decline his brothers request.

With a sigh, Sam gave in.


	3. Chapter 2

Judging by the horrified expression on Deans and Cas' face, it was a stupid Idea from the beginning, to tell them about his dream and the discovery he made afterwards in the bathroom.

"So you're saying that...that Gabriel is manipulating your dreams which slips out of your control and make you... what?

Sleep walking through parallel dimensions ?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but yeah, actually that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Sam, my brother is dead. You saw it with your own eyes. He was staked by Lucifer himself." , Cas said with a dry voice.

"I know that. Okay, but..."

"There is no but, Sam. Lucifer pierced his Blade through that guy, Grace roasting and fried wings included. We both witnessed this shit."

"I know that, Dean!"

Sam sighed in Frustration

"I'm just saying, that it's Gabriel aka Loki the Trickster we're talking about.

I mean, you saw him, Cas.

For God's sake he helped you out.

Back there" ,

he made a vague gesture with his Hands,

"the whole Angel Tablet fiasco! Remember?"

"Yes Sam. But that was nothing more than one of Metatrons illusions.

He wasn't really there."

Sam groaned.

Head buried in his Hands, he mumbled something.

Right, he did not expect for Dean or Cas to believe him.

Maybe he was just imagining those things and it was nothing but a weird dream.

Yeah, and he just accidentally wandered through the ductsystem underneath the Bunker, in the middle of the night, while he was asleep!

Yeah, sure, that sounds way less creepy !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay down onto his Bed. Head spinning from all the Theories he came up with throughout the day.

Neither of them made any sense at all.

He was so tired and after a couple of minutes he was sound asleep.

 ** _sry for this short chapter._**

 ** _I needed a point for the cut._**

 ** _The next one will be longer again._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Sry for the gaps in the Dialogue scenes_**

 ** _My App went haywire -.-_**

 ** _I hope it's not too difficult to read._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up to the drumming sound of rain.

He knew that he wasn't in the Bunker anymore.

Sam stifled a yawn and stretched out his sleep stiffened muscles.

He looked around but couldn't spot anything familiar.

It was a different Location than the night before.

The room looked like it belongs to one of those shabby motels, the brothers slept in way to often.

He jumped out of Bed and walked towards the door. A strange sensation crawled up his neck.

Sam spun around, but there was nothing there.

He opened the door, the chilly night air embraced him. And again Heaven had opened its floodgates.

The tingling sensation was still present,

yeah, it increased with every passing moment.

He wasn't alone!

"Hello?", his voice echoed through the abandoned hallway.

"Gabriel? Are you there?"

Silence.

The illuminated Motelsign flickered, then, like on command, all lights went out.

Sam was stuck in total darkness.

Not a single streak of light to guide his way back into the Motel room.

"Okay, this is no longer funny, Gabe!"

A soft noise turned his attention to the clock radio. The Display gleamed bright in the blackness around.

The quiet music was hard to understand.

"No Asia, please no Asia, no Asia!"

"I never thought that this song would still give you the creeps."

Sam jerked up frightened.

"And that you're this jumpy!",

Gabriel snickered.

"I remembered you differently, Winchester."

"Oh yes, nice. Maybe I'm just a little tensed , because I stuck in a fucking parallel universe and dream and reality no longer seem to possess a limit!

I don't have to blame myself for a 5′5" small, sugar-addicted childlike douchebag!"

Sam gets himself into rage.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings Sammy boy.

If I hadn't declared myself dead, I would have just died of a broken heart."

He snapped his fingers and the lights went on again.

Sam sighed

"Just stop messing around and explain what is really going on here. "

"Well, I welcome you to my personal prison/graveyard/hiding spot, or PGHS for short."

Sam scoffed.

"That sounds like some kind of venereal disease".

"You should know it well" , Gabe smirked.

Sam blushed and shifted uncomfortably

"Shut up!

So you gonna explain yourself any further?

or were you just bored and needed someone to tease?"

"God Almighty, no",

Gabriel replied with a fake disgraced voice.

"What are you thinking of me?

I'm disappointed,Sam"

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't make this bitch face!

Ok, I know, I know. Maybe I overacted every now and then.

How many times do you want to hear an apology again?

I sacrificed myself for you and for your brother!, I stood up for your failure!

I guess we're even",

Gabriel said with a trembling voice, eyes madly glowing.

"Alright, I think, you've got a point there.", Sam admitted sheepishly.

"Fine-

Now, that that's out of the way, let's talk about the reason I called you."


	5. Chapter 4

"I need your help" , Gabe spoke flat out .

" Really?", Sam responded.

"Well that's something new".

"Oh shut your cake hole! ,seriously

I'm in danger!"

"Doesn't surprise me", Sam said with a shrug.

"Scratch this 'bitchy-sarcastic' attitude, Sam-bo.

Someone's on my heels, I don't have time to play around."

"Wait a minute! Every one thinks that you're dead, so how can it be possible...",

his question was muffled by Gabe, putting his Hand on Sam's mouth.

Despite on their height difference, the Hunter was mildly surprised that Gabriel could hold his firm grip so easily.

But on the other hand ,he was dealing with none other than an Archangel!

"Shhh, be quiet!

You don't know if someone else is listening!"

By the concerned look he earned from Sam , Gabriel sighed and started to explain himself.

"Argh, ok ok. You have the right to know it anyway. So be quiet and listen!"

Sam's eyes were wandering to the hand on the lower half of his face and nodded in agreement, if to say: "You're the boss here!"

Gabe's lips curled up to a tiny smirk, few seconds later it was gone,replaced by a serious expression.

"As you can tell , I don't really died back there"

Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"I created... "this little hiding spot", to stop noisy people from sniffing around.

To my own regret, It didn't work out that well.

Though Lucifer couldn't kill me, he has indeed weakened me and thus led to fine cracks inside this universe.

The Cracks are in fact no big deal ,unless you're searchingfor them.

And exactly that happened by now.

An old, mighty creature is coming after me Sam and I have created the perfect hunting ground for it!

Therefore, I've got in touch with you because you are the only one who can help me and whom I can really trust!"

Gabriel let his Hand down and saw Sam deep in the eyes. Something in the way he looked at the Hunter made it clear how afraid the angel really was and that this whole situation was none of his fervently beloved tricks.

"To be honest . .."

Sam was cut off by the Trickster again

"I don't deserve it. Yes got it. But I thought we were over this point."

Sam chuckled.

" I missed you."

For a few minutes , Sam was able to get a glimpse of a speechless Gabriel.

But it wouldn't be Gabriel, if he wouldn't be able to snap back with is old,

to - well - known sass.

"Oh Sammy boy. I'm flattered by your confession. It must be tough to be surrounded by those two lovesick-o's day in day out.

Sure, that you're craving for your own **Happy ever after** ", Gabe purred and let his fingers trace playfully over Sams Jawline.

"Don't get me wrong there.",

Sam said in a raspy voice, failing to hide how flustered he had become.

"Anyway, how am I supposed to help you?"

"All in a due time, Moose.", he patted Sam's cheek.

"Besides you're waking up right now.

See ya."

"Wait, what? Goddammit Gabe!"

Too late. Sam felt how he drifted out of "the dream" and into reality again.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam woke up.

Dean was by his side.

"God morning princess. Your expecting to hold your funeral in this room?"

"No, what are you talking about? ", Sam asked irritated and still half asleep.

"Because I found these under your mattress, Princess and the pea.

These are grave lilies ."

He tossed a bundle of withe flowers onto the mattress.

Sam looked at them and replied laughing

"Dude, these aren't grave lilies,

...This is hawthorn...",

he added with a much more concerned tone.

"Like in sleeping Beauty?"

Sam looked at his brother.

"How is it that you know about sleeping Beauty?"

Dean klicked his tongue.

"I saw the porn version.", he smirked

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand how you could watch that crap.

Sure, the original Tales weren't that innocent either, but porn Fairy Tales?"

Sam shoot up.

 _Sure_ , _that you're craving for your own_ _Happy ever_ _after_

"What are you mumbling, Rapunzel."

"Oh just fuck off Dean!

I need to go to the Library"

"Yeah, maybe you'll find your lost shoe, Cinderella."

Sam stuck out his middle finger while running down the floor to the library.

He really found something related to the flower in an old folkloric book .

Which said :

Many myths and legends mention the hawthorn or entwine themselves completely 'round him. The Vikings possibly spoke of the "sleeping thorn prick" if somebody was occupied with a sleeping spell . The Valkyrie Brunhilde should have moved Odin by a hawthorn sting into an enchanted sleep. And also Sleeping Beauty fell by hawthorn into her hundred years of lasting sleep. Therefore, it does not surprise that the hawthorn is still called "sleepingthorn" in Iceland . Also with the Celts the connection was known by hawthorn and magic sleep. The magician Merlin who was enchanted by the fairy Nimue fell asleep under a hawthorn hedge and remains there till the end of the days.

However, hawthorn was also considered as a home of good fairies. Together with oak and ash he belongs, according to the Celtic legends, to three holy trees which accommodate fairies. That's why cots were built from the wood of the hawthorn to keep bad fairies away. The hawthorn remained a sign for hope till the Christian times . Even Jesus crown of thorns should have been made out of hawthorn , that's where the association with life and death comes from.

In Greek and Roman mythology the hawthorn plays a role, too. In Roman households, it should bring luck and protection, because the plant was associated with the goddess of the flowers, Flora. Even aphrodisiac effect and fertility were associated with the plant. Therefore stood the Roman goddess Cardea (goddess of the marriage and birth) as well as the Greek gods Hera (goddess of the women and marriage) and Hymenaios (God of the wedding).

Sam chuckled.

That Bastard would never change.

He made his way back to Dean and Cas, both sitting at the huge map-table in the Entrance hall.

"You were right", Sam greeted them.

"Of course I was", Dean said with his typical proud smile across the face.

"With what? ".

Sam placed the bundle of hawthorn on the table.

"Oh, your sweet new room decoration"

Sam glared at his brother.

"Is this part of a hex bag?", Cas asked.

"No, I searched the entire room, while our little princess was having her beauty sleep.", Dean replied.

Sam raised his eyebrows, but was smart enough to remain silent.

"Roughly speaking , it's some sort of pagan protection charm, and is also used to put someone into enchanted sleep."

"But how did it get there? I haven't noticed anything and by the way, the Bunker itself is protected by many different spells.", Cas tilted his head obviously distracted by the news.

"I don't know", Sam shrugged.

But I'll know soon enough, he thought.

After their last conversation about the Archangel, he thought it was for his own good to hide the fact, that he still had those "freakish dreams" to quote his brother.


	7. Note

I'm so sorry.

I was really busy lately but I try to update as soon as possible.

Oh I hope you'll like the new Chapters.

There is so much more to tell( and so much more of our beloved sassy Gabe )

Oh and it would be sooo nice if somebody would leave a feedback, Good and bad I'm open for every criticism.

See ya soon


	8. Chapter 6

Sam placed the little bundle of Flowers underneath his Pillow.

Despite the mysterious circumstances under which they appeared out of nowhere, they seemed to be evergreen, they don't wither away.

As soon as he dozed of into "Dream Land", Sam noticed that something was wrong.

There was nothing there.

Literally nothing!

He was surrounded by emptiness. No sound, no scenery.

"Maybe" , he thought, "I'm not completely asleep right now."

He tried to open his eyes, tried to wake up and start over again.

Nothing happened.

Sam was still there, in this weird, pitch black place.

What the hell was going on?

"Hello?", his voice echoed through the air.

He started to walk around but it seemed, that he wasn't actually "going " anywhere.

It was a strange feeling, hard to describe,

and after two steps, he bumped into something.

A wall out of ...Air?

Sam was getting nervous.

Suddenly, there was a sound.

Far away and hard to notice, but he would never ever forget this horrible, rattling noise!

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath,

not quite ready to face his darkest nightmare once again.

But he knew instinctively, that there wouldn't be a way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel was getting impatient.

Sam should've been here an hour ago!

He knew that the Hunter was asleep,

he might not be able to show up in the "real world", but he was an Archangel for God's sake.

He felt Sam's presence, but something was off.

He was to far away...

The Angel hoped instantly, that the other man was alright and it was nothing more but a "connection problem".

Experience, however, thaught him better.

He knew, that Sam was in Trouble.

And there was nothing he could do about it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam turned around and...

was mildly surprised, that he wasn't facing Lucifer, but a piece of his shattered soul!

Ironically, the part, which remember the Torture and Pain in the slightest detail.

For short, the Piece, he couldn't use at any cost.

" _You're going to make a huge mistake, my friend._

 _The Thing, you're dealing with is worse than Lucifer._

 _You aren't able to stand up against it._

 _This Thing will tear you apart, and this time, you won't be able to fix anything , 'cause there'll be nothing left!"_

"Oh, great,man. You're the personification of encouragement!

How were you able to intercept me?"

 _"I'm still a part of your mind ,locked away deep down in your subconscious._

 _When you're sleeping, I'm able to reach out to you. Under normal circumstances, you won't remember anything of it, but this here is all but normal._

 _I'm sorry, if I scared you and brought back some really bad memories._

 _That's the only place, where I can move around and yes, your first impression was right, this" , he made an all-embracing gesture, " is indeed the Cage, like you, like I , remember it._

 _I just wanted to deliver this message to you, Sam._

 _Don't do anything stupid or rushed, not even for Gabriel!_

 _You care about him, I know, just promise me, that you're not going to provide his issues over our own safety."_

That was clearly expressed and Sam knew that he could trust himself.

Though, this new information didn't made all of this any better!


	9. Chapter 7

His soul disappeared and again, this awful noise was hearable. But now, Sam doesn't go crazy about it, he knew what caused that sound.

Sadly, he thought, he knew it all to well.

He shivered.

The scenery started to vanish and as Sam thought he would going to faint from the heat and pressure that was crashing down on him, he found himself in the Place from the very beginning.

Where all this began and now, that he saw the whole Location , it became more and more familiar.

"That Bastard!", Sam chuckled softly and shook his head.

They were at Bobby's place ,the salvage yard.

Why hasn't he noticed it earlier?

Well, back then, he thought it was just a dream.

Nothing to blame himself for.

Sam made his way up to the porch and out of the rain. He was , once again, drenched to the core.

The door was open and he slipped inside the house.

How many times had he passed this doorway?

How often he and his brother literally crashed through that Entrance, when they had messed things up again.

A soft smile was formed on his lips.

Dwelling in those memories, Sam didn't noticed, that Gabriel appeared right next to him.

"I thought you'll like it. To be in the Place that came close to a home for you."

"Gabe, that's..."

"You don't have to say anything.

I've watched you long enough to know, Sam."

"You were watching me?", Sam asked irritated.

Gabriel avoided the hunter's gaze.

"Maybe ..." he said.

Sam was puzzled.

That would mean that the Angel accompanied him longer than he had originally thought.

Sam was touched but also a bit unsure.

How much did Gabriel know about him?

There were things he would not have trusted even his own brother, if circumstances had not enforced it.

The thing with the demon blood as an example.

Did Gabriel know about it?

If so, did he condemn him for it?

Sam watched the archangel, trying to find something on the basis of his body language, for he was never quite sure if Gabe would not secretly read his mind.

"Since when ?"

"Would you like to hear the official or the unofficial version?"

Sam's suspicions had been confirmed, but he said nothing, it was Gabriel after all, what else could he have expected?

"The truth would be nice," Sam said in an imperious tone , settling on the couch next to the fireplace in the living room.

Glad about the fact, that an actual fire was burning in it.

Gabriel sat down opposite him. The fact that he kept shutting Sam's gaze made the hunter a little nervous and even more curious.

"Well, I don't need to tell you what God's plan is for you Winchesters.

Your destiny was fixed from the beginning.

You two idiots didn't leave no stone unturned to get you out, "he laughed," but in the end, everything just arrived as planned, Sam. And..."

Gabriel raised his eyes and finally looked at him,

"I really mean everything!

Nobody condemns you for what you did.

You're the more sensitive one, and interestingly, you like to forget an important factor : you're human Sam, and people make mistakes! "

Now Sam was the one who tried to avoid the angel's gaze.

Gabriel took a short break and then went on with his story.

"Castiel has always cared for Dean, touchingly and without restrictions, as you should have noticed.

He knew about the bond that entwine them together."

"And why me?" Sam asked. His eyes went melancholic.

"Why did you choose me?"

Gabriel smirked.

"I've always had something for the rebels, the outcasts, and the freaks."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Besides," added the archangel in a seductive voice, snapping his fingers.

Bobby's old kitchen radio turned on and soft music resounded.

Sam recognized the melody, it was "Dream a little dream of me"

 _Stars shining bright above you_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me_

 _just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

 _While I'm alone and blue as can be_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

"Oh, haha, very funny Gabe.

I can fool myself alone.", Sam replied defiantly.

"I thought you'd take the hint but it seems that I'll have to hit you with the whole fence, huh?" , Gabe responded, a soft smile on the corner of his lips.

He reached for Sam's Hand and took a deep breath...


	10. Chapter 8

**I kept you waiting long enough ;D**

 **Warning: Sexual content in this chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I knew about your destiny and yet ... I tried to let you have your own choice. To guide you as well as possible. "

"Oh really?" Sam said a little sarcastically.

"Well, you did a great job there!"

Gabriel pouted.

"Oh, come on, you know about God's free will for you humans. Nobody can predict 100% how things are going, of course, the end is irrevocable, but how long the way will last , depends entirely on the person. "

Gabriel described small circles on the back of Sam's hand. His eyes were turned to the distance, lost in thought. A few minutes later, he cleared his throat and looked again at Sam.

"What I meant to say...", he paused.

A gentle expression had settled in his features. His eyes sparkled with devotion.

"I LOVE YOU!

Damn it, Kiddo, I love you since your first breath. "

Sam was speechless, confused and flattered at the same time.

He would have expected everything, but that ...

His heart skips a beat, his throat was dry.

Totally out of whack ,he had no idea what to say. His thoughts raced as fast as his pulse.

He had always thought that this allusions, all the flirting, was simply the nature of Gabriel. He never imagined that all of this was really meant serious.

Sam was aware of the embarrassing silence that prevailed between them, but for the first time in his life, he was unable to get something sensible out.

So he decided to close the small gap between them, planting a kiss on the Angel's lips.

Gabriel let out a soft sigh and his fingers gently caressed Sam's neck.

This one pulled the shorter man into his lap.

His damp clothes stuck to his skin and made it difficult to move freely.

"Maybe you should lose them.", Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Stop reading my mind, Gabe!"

"I wasn't. It's common sense, you know...", he began to unbutton Sam's Shirt, just to face another layer of clothing.

"Damn you , Winchester. You're wrapped up like a Christmas present."

Sam chuckled softly.

"Well then, keep going", he said in an amused tone.

But the Archangel, known for his short temper, just snapped his fingers and Sam was topless.

Sam klicked his tongue.

"Spoiler.", he mumbled into the crook of Gabe's neck.

Sam pulled down the neckline of Gabriel's shirt and slid his tongue over his collarbone, causing the Angel to let out a soft moan.

Gabriel ran his hands over Sam's upper body, his fingers probing every inch of skin.

He let his fingers slide along Sam's spine, the sensation caused the other man to shiver.

Heat spread inside Sam's body, his breathing was flat, irregular.

He kissed Gabriel again, this time more intense, searching, relish.

His pupils were dilated, his cheeks flushed.

He grabbed Gabe's butt and pushed him closer into his lap.

Gabriel bite Sam gently on the neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

Sam's heart pounded like crazy against his ribcage.

God, he was fascinated by the effect that Gabriel had on him.

He felt as flustered like it would be his first time, but of course he gained a lot more experience since back then.

He giggled, his hormones flooding him, as if he were a teenager again.

Was that Gabriel's influence?

Was there something like Angel's pheromones?

With shaky fingers, Sam tugged at Gabriel's zipper.

His thumb stroked gently over the bulge , which became evident below his underpants.

Gabriel gasped and leaned into the touch.

Out of nowhere a flash of lightning shot through the dark sky in front of the window, followed by a deafening rumble of thunder which caused both men to startle.

And suddenly something changed.

Sam shivered, instead of sweat, water trickled ( in true torrents) down his body.

"Gabe?", he asked in a trembling voice.

"What's going on here?"

"You're called back," he replied with a sigh of disappointment.

Shortly thereafter, the image dissolved in front of Sam's eyes, and blackness enveloped him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(You should already know that I love my little plot twists and Cliffhanger ;D)**


	11. chapter 9

Sam snapped back into reality.

He shivered, his sight was blurry and his clothes where soaking wet.

"What the hell?", he mumbled in a hoarse voice, his tongue stuck to his palate.

He looked up at Dean, who stood at the End of his bed, an empty bucket in his hands.

"I tried to stop him, Sam. But you know your brothers temper.", Cas said with a shrug.

"Dude, you were all sweaty, moaning and your face was on fire.

By the way, you slept for 3 Days!

You went all comatose, man.

Didn't really expect me to watch it any longer, do you?", Dean gets himself into rage.

Cas was about to start an explanation, but Sam was able to get ahead and wheezed: " I was just having a nightmare, ok? Everything's fine."

Cas looked at him puzzled and Sam knew all to well what was going on inside the Angel's head according to the Motto: Why are you calling sexual intercourse with my brother a nightmare?

I don't understand...

Sam looked at him and hoped the Angel wouldn't blurt out anything like : "Sexual desire is only human and nothing to be ashamed of, Sam. It's only natural..." and so on. Just Cas in his typical way.

It was a mystery to him how the Angel, who literally had fallen for Humanity, often doesn't understand said one.

He neither had a verbal Filter nor was he aware of shame. Not to mention his lack of Privacy.

However, to be honest, those were wonderful traits. Castiel was pure. And this crude purity caused Dean to fall in love with Cas head over heels.

Sam smiled at the Angel and, thank God, it seemed that he have noticed, that it would be quite unpleasant for Sam to openly expose his privacy to his brother.

Dean's eyes wandered in confusion from his boyfriend to his brother and back again.

"Would you mind to include me in your quiet conversation?", he asked annoyed.

"Yes!" , Sam and Cas said simultaneously.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Sam, if that's one of your Psycho-Vision Trips again, then, as your brother, I have the right to know!"

"Oh, sure Dean you've always been the talkative from both of us.", sneered Sam.

"You know what? ...," Dean began.

Sam and Cas looked at him curiously.

"Oh, bite me!", the older Winchester grumbled and left the room.

Typically Dean.

Sam shook his head, laughing.

But there was something that made him uncomfortable.

Didn't Dean mention, that he had been out of action for 3 full days?

He looked over at Castiel.

"Cas tell me, does time passes by differently while dreaming?

I mean, in the first "dream", it was parallel to real time and now a "dream day" turned into three in the real world! How is that possible?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Sam. I have no experience with this kind of magic.", the angel admitted.

"But you've already sent Dean on time travel quite often, isn't that much more complicated than manipulating dreams?", Sam asked confused.

"What you're experiencing can't be dismissed as simple dreams. Your sleep state can be described as a kind of wake coma.", Cas said in his usual monotonous tone of voice, just as if he were bored quoting the weather report.

"That's great news," Sam replied sarcastically and ,with a groan, he sunk back into the pillow.

He yawned and wondered how he could still be tired if he had actually slept through three full days!

Besides, Sam was surprised that he didn't feel hungry.

As if on cue, his stomach answered with a protesting grunt.

"You should eat something," Cas said in his usual prosaic intonation.

"Thanks. That's a good idea, Cas," Sam replied with a slightly sarcastic undertone, he knew the angel wouldn't notice anyway.

He made his way towards the kitchen and thankfully found something edible in the fridge. Sam made himself comfortable at the counter.

Dean went past him, mumbling something that sounds like "ungrateful". He was still a little pissed about his brothers reaction to his well intentioned wake up call.

But suddenly he frozed mid way and turned back to his brother, his gloomy face lit up with a knowing smirk.

"Uhm, not for nothing, Sammy but...",

he made a vague gesture along his neck

Sam jolted and covered the mark with his Hand. Damn it, he totally forgot that these dreams left their tracks in reality. The sudden realisation hit him like a Truck and he noticed the heat crawling up his neck.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uhm, I really tried to come along with an acceptable point of break this time :D**

 **Btw. Thanks for all the kind comments, and yes, the THING will have its entrance very soon :D**


	12. Chapter 10

"So, a nightmare, huh?" Dean asked amused.

"Shut up," Sam replied meekly, avoiding direct eye contact with his brother.

"Hey, I'm the last one who could judge you, man.

I know how appealing an Angel's charisma is.", he blushed slightly.

Sam sighed, a grin tugged on the corner of his mouth.

"Gabe told me that he was very interested in me from the beginning ..."

"And of course you jumped on it!", Dean speculated.

"Nonsense ...," his brother replied with arched eyebrows.

"Come on, Sam, you've always been the type for this sentimental crap!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, will you let me finish, or what?"

He told him about Gabriel's renewed mention of what their roles in God's "great plan" were, and also of his initial dream sequence and encounter with the "cage-part" of his soul.

"So you're trying to tell me now that you're going to say "yes and amen" to everything?" Dean asked stunned.

"Hell no! I'm not insane!", Sam replied indignantly.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that," Dean grumbled.

"And that "Thing" is what exactly?", he asked, to change the Topic.

"I have no clue", Sam shrugged, burying his head in his hands.

"But Gabriel mentioned it before...

he said, an old mighty creature was after him."

"That limits the situation." , Dean replied tauntingly.

"It must be a beast from the old world."

Sam and Dean flinched.

Although they had spent a long time with Angels now, it was hard to get used to their soundless appearance.

"What do you mean, Cas?"

"Well, dad is not the only god on whom humanity believes ..."

"Yes, we already had the pleasure.", Dean interrupted him rudely.

Cas looked, as so often, uncomprehending.

"Yes, Dean, I know. You were the one who asked", he said slightly annoyed.

Now it was Dean who looked a bit perplexed.

He was not used to such pointy remarks from the Angel.

"Anyway," Cas continued, "we seem to be dealing with a very dangerous creature.

Something we can't handle on our own. "

"Can't there be good news in our lives? Just one time? " Dean asked, exasperated.

"You've just answered the question yourself, it's OUR life, Dean, what did you expect?" His brother answered with a wry smile.

Dean shrugged.

"I don't know, and neither how we're supposed to help Gabriel, in his opinion."

"Not WE, Dean, I. He said I was the only one who could help him and I don't think he just pretended it to wrap me around his finger. "

"For me it sounds like it all boils down to Sam's role as Lucifer's vessel", Cas said.

The two brothers looked at him shocked.

"You can't be serious, Cas!" Dean railed.

"We have not taken so much on us, just so that the devil wins in the end! I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"But we've already managed to trick him, Dean," Sam replied,

"Maybe we...",

"No!" Dean interrupted him. "Just over my cold body. May be that we did it once, but at what price ?!" Dean asked, gesticulating with his hands.

"Your soul was torn to shreds and ..." His voice failed him.

"No, Sammy don't do that to me again. I beg you." He looked at his brother in pain.

"We find another way, ok, we can do it! Don't put your love for Gabriel above your own safety!"

Sam was torn by his thoughts, too much information, theories and conflicts plagued his mind.

These dreams were already tugging at his powers anyway, so he didn't need conflicts in the real world either.

He yawned and stretched his tensed muscles, trying to relax.

"Ok, Dean, I appreciate your concern for me, but it's unfounded! You're right, if someone finds a solution, then we do."

Sam yawned again.

"But not today, I'm going to bed."

"Alrea ...", Cas's hand on Dean's shoulder and the implied head shake of the Angel, let him pause.

When Sam disappeared in his room, Cas said in a serious voice:

"We have to talk, Dean."

The look he gave his friend couldn't imply any good...


	13. Chapter 11

"Hey, what spoiled your mood, Kiddo?"

Sam looked up. He was back on the couch in Bobby's estate.

He sighed and leaned against Gabriel's shoulder.

"I don't even know where to start!" Sam admitted in a bitter voice.

"How about the explanation, what was of so great import, that your idiotic brother had decided to wake you up, all of a sudden!", Gabe ranted.

Sam chuckled and kissed the Angel on the lips.

He pushed Gabe down, leaned over him, burying his fingers in his hair.

After a few minutes Sam broke the kiss and lay his head down on Gabriel's chest,

not sure how to start this conversation.

"That... "Thing" you told me about ...

What exactly is it ?" Sam asked, letting his fingers wander over Gabriel's chest.

"I knew it ...", the Archangel groaned in frustration .

"What kind of little wasp Cas put in this pretty head of yours?"

"It wasn't Cas," Sam said hesitantly.

"For a certain reason" ,he looked at Gabriel with a teasing grin, "I didn't even get to tell you what happened last time."

"You mean your dream phase where you didn't wake up right here ..." Gabriel concluded. His voice had taken on a serious tone.

"Exactly," Sam admitted in surprise.

"How much..."

"Nothing of importance!", Gabe interrupted him.

"I can only make your presence visible once you fall asleep, but I can't control if and when you arrive here."

Sam cocked his head and looked at him from his big, confused puppy eyes.

"So, from the very beginning, it wasn't you, who brought me to this place ?", he asked.

"No," the Angel answered.

"I was only guiding your thoughts, you showed up here all by yourself."

"Why do you ask? "he added after a short pause.

Already during Gabriel's response, every warning bell in Sam's brain started to go off.

He shoot up , his eyes wide with dread.

"Sam ... what's up?" The Angel asked vigorously, lending his words something absolute.

"That means, that it couldn't have been you, who put the bundle of hawthorn under my mattress?!" Sam's voice sounded scared, not to say panicky.

"No, what are you talking about?", Gabriel asked visibly irritated.


	14. Note (06-07 05:18:26)

Hey there...

sry, again :(.

So much work and so little free time. :(

I'll try to update soon, promise.

:D


	15. Chapter 12

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked in a whisper, although he knew that Sam couldn't hear them here in the kitchen, and he probably was already sleeping again anyway.

The Angel's short-flashed smile confirmed the low necessity of his tone.

"Something is not right, Dean ... And I don't mean Sam's dreams directly!", The Angel hurried after, as Dean just wanted to mention that.

"The way they come about is obvious, but who or what gives Sam this ability makes me wonder."

"Huh, I thought Gabriel was responsible for that?" Dean replied, confused.

"Not at all! Although Gabriel is part of the dreams, and he is just as real in it as anything else, but he is not the sender", Cas said and put the word _sender_ with his fingers in quotation marks.

Dean thought it was cute when Cas was clearly trying to integrate human habits into his behavior.

"Gabriel is not the messenger, fine, but what exactly do you mean by that?", Dean asked.

Cas broke the eye contact by looking down on the kitchen floor.

Dean suddenly had a dark premonition.

"Cas?", he asked emphatically.

The Angel looked up at him, pure terror reflecting in his eyes.

"Your brother has probably aroused something that could trigger another apocalypse."

"I'm sorry ?",the older Winchester raised his voice.

"I'm not sure, so we need to talk to Sam.

While there is nothing that can easily enter this bunker, it doesn't mean that certain spells and rituals haven't their loophole, with Sam as the living proof. "

"Fine", Dean replied almost too calmly, "then I'll wake him up now."

"No!", again Castiel held him by the shoulder and thus prevented him from his project.

"Dean, these dreams are important, even for us. The longer Sam stays in the dream world, the more clues we get to solve the puzzle. "

"Fine.", Dean grumbled.

"Then let us, at least, watch him. ... and I don't care how stupid that sounds! "

Cas smiled and followed his friend into Sam's room.

Said one slept peacefully in his bed.

Dean pulled up a chair and took a seat off the bedside table. Cas ... now Cas was just standing there, as always.

Neither of them could really say, what they were waiting for...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I found a bundle of hawthorn under my mattress, and I thought, considering that Loki is your alter ego, that you somehow managed to get that thing into the bunker to contact me", Sam said somewhat meekly.

"Kiddo, I don't even know where this bunker is, let alone locating your whereabouts.

As already mentioned,in the real world, you are only mentally available to me, besides, this damned thing seems to be shielded from almost everything. If you didn't have such a strong connection to me, I would've never been able to find you. "

Gabriel smiled crookedly when he saw Sam's surprised expression.

"Yes, Sam-bo, you've been praying to me almost every night since my" death ", sometimes you've dreamed of me ..."

Gabriel's grin widened when he saw that Sam blushed at these words.

He put a kiss on his forehead and raised his chin so that they had eye contact.

"But I have nothing to do with those enchanted dreams, Sam, and to be honest I feel uncomfortable about it."

"Yes me, too" , Sam replied, lost in his thoughts.

What the hell was going on here?

What was the point of all that ?

And, more importantly, who or what the hell was behind all this ?

Could it be God?

Sam smiled and immediately rejected this idea.

No, God wouldn't play this game with them ...


	16. Chapter 13

_Soon he would be rid of his chains that tied him to this rock since the beginning of time._

 _The Angel had promised him so._

 _He had told him, that he would get his revenge soon._

 _An excited howl escaped his mighty throat, his tail whipping wildly, shattering the rock with a thunderous rumble._

Y _es, he couldn't wait to get rid of Gleipnir at last, and the two appetite bites the Angel had promised him would only be the fuel for his hunger_...


	17. Chapter 14

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But who else could be responsible, Gabriel?" , Sam asked after his short and somewhat stupid contemplate. And again there was a slight panicky undertone in his voice.

"I don't know, kiddo, but in the end we should be grateful, because we were brought together again."

In the distance a dull rumble of thunder sounded.

Gabriel laughed softly: "Your brother won't be so stupid and whistle you back again, right?"

"Hmm, no, I think my last reaction was clear, even to him."

Sam grinned.

"After all he interrupted something...", and with that, he leaned over Gabriel and began to explore the body beneath him.

Gabriel reared up, his eyes filled with desire.

Sam, too, sensed the rapidly returning lust and ,again, wondered, if Gabriel wasn't, howsoever, helping.

Sam took off his shirt, and tampered with Gabriel's clothes.

Soon they were only in their boxers.

Gabe was sitting on Sam's lap, who reached for Gabe's buttocks, pressing him closer into his lap.

Both were breathing hard.

The kisses were passionate, greedy.

Their heated bodies were anxious to make every possible contact.

Sam groaned.

"Damn it Gabriel, I haven't felt so excited for a long time," he said in a heavy voice.

"Well, Angel mojo, a true booster", he replied grinning.

Sam slid his hand into Gabriel's underpants, stroking his erection gently, then wrapped his Hand firmly around it and started to stroke up and down with quick movements.

Gabriel let out a deep moan, his breathing flat and irregularly.

He pushed his pelvis further forward, his hips imitating the rhythm.

He buried his fingers in Sam's shoulder blades, leaving red welts with his fingernails.

Sam gasped and bit the Angel's neck tenderly.

His hand moved faster, oriented to Gabe's breathing, who could no longer suppress his pleasurable moans.

Sam grinned, he knew that Gabe was about to climax soon.

With his other hand, he pulled Gabe's head back, leaving his throat free.

He licked and sucked on it, enjoying the vibrating sensation created by the sighs of his counterpart.

Gabriel cried out as he finally reached his orgasm and for a moment, breathing heavily , stood up for composure.

"Damn, Kiddo, what the hell was that?", he asked in a harsh voice.

Sam chuckled and pushed the angel back onto the sofa.

"Hmm, let's call it the prelude ..."


	18. Chapter 15

Dean stared wide-eyed at his brother. The scenery had changed so fast that he hadn't been able to react immediately.

Distraught, Dean watched as his brother just had a "very real wet dream".

"Oh, God, please don't ," he mumbled and finally managed to turn his back on Sam.

Of course, the whole thing wasn't crazy enough already.

Cas seemed to be totally unimpressed, he made no move and continued to watch Sam's sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The two of them lay tight against each other on the sofa.

Sam sighed, lost in his thoughts.

"What are you worried about, Sammy boy?" ,Gabriel asked.

In light of their situation, the question was actually obsolete.

They both knew too well about the more than mysterious circumstances they were exposed to.

"I just don't know how to go on, it's all too vague, there's no real clue to orient yourself." He paused and chuckled, "Damn, meanwhile, I wish that this mysterious creature finally shows up just to know what we are dealing with."

"Sam ...," Gabriel began, then paused. How would he bring out the next words without making Sam feel like he wouldn't trust him?

He started again: "Sam ..., I ...", his voice failed him.

A more than irritated expression appeared on Sam's face.

Gabriel cleared his throat and criticized his own cowardice. But he had always been like that, he just couldn't deal with conflicts.

"Sam, listen ..I want you to give me an honest answer to the following question, ok?

No matter how it turns out , I'll understand."

Now Sam was really confused!

What was it, that made the Angel so nervous?

Or for worse , what did Gabriel think he, Sam, could have done?

Maybe Gabriel had once again played a trick on him and felt guilty by now ?

No, the archangel had a wicked humor, but Sam didn't trust him to do that!

"I know about the encounter with the cage part of your soul, and also what has been going through your mind ever since ..."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, but to Gabriel's relief, he said nothing at first, but waited for him to continue.

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh.

"Did you trade with Lucifer to help me?"

Sam was about to reply when the Angel stopped him.

"I know for myself, that I've made it clear to you again, what your role in this story is. In retrospect, I could slap myself for it, because, I don't want you to bring this sacrifice for my sake!

Kiddo, if that's how it goes, I prefer to stay dead for the rest of the world and ... hell! Then this creature should come and get me! "

He looked straight at Sam and said one could've sworn, that there were indeed tears in Gabriel's eyes.

Sam let out a deep sigh and closed Gabriel firmly into his arms.

"Hey, listen, I would never make a trade with Lucifer, ok? yes, I want to be honest with you, I played with this thought for a short time, but we all know that it would end in disaster.

I would harm so many people, I would ..." , he pressed a kiss on the Angel's forehead, "harm you!

Do you really think , that I would expose you, Dean and Cas to this risk?" He laughed bitterly.

"No, Gabe, I promise you, we'll find another solution!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the situation,...uhm, calmed down, Dean and Cas continued to watch the younger Winchesters sleep.

After a while , however, Cas's initial typically calm behavior had changed.

He became increasingly nervous and suddenly seemed on steady alert.

Dean hadn't missed his boyfriends change, of course, and the uncertainty was driving him crazy.

"Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?", it finally burst, a little harsher than intended, out of him.

The Angel looked at him, then back to the ground again.

He shifted uncomfortably and needed 3 attempts to finally look Dean in the eye.

"Do you remember Gadreel?"


	19. Chapter 16

**Ok,finally, I'll come clean with some (very clever) guesses from you. [Don't mean that I refute them ;) ] On the one hand because it was planned anyway, on the other hand because otherwise I fear, due to my thousand Cliffhangers, you could lose interest in the story soon. which I could** **quite understand, by the way :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I promise you" , Sam repeated.

He was shocked by Gabriel's thoughts.

Not because he felt offended or even because he saw Gabriel's argument as a breach of trust.

No, he was shocked because everyone around him, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, yes, even his own soul, didn't doubt for a second, that he would solicitously ask Lucifer for help and grant him access!

That was ... to say the least, oppressive.

Sam looked out of the window, as he reveled in his thoughts.

It was raining again.

"What a surprise", he thought sarcastically.

But it was the thunderstorm, that gave him a sudden inspiration for a change of subject.

"Can you explain to me, why it's permanently raining, if not thundering, in these dreams? "

Gabriel, who had been watching Sam the whole time, also looked outside.

"No, for that, I'm tapping in utter darkness, just as for the rest of the events.

However, I have a guess that I , in turn, don't appreciate at all", the Archangel admitted grimly.

"And that would be what ?", the Hunter asked, poking Gabriel in the side.

"Come on, Gabe, don't play the secret merchant now."

Gabriel chuckled, but shortly thereafter he became serious again.

"Oh well...

You already mentioned that Loki is my alter ego.

And I understand why you thought at first, that I would have smuggled that hawthorn thingy under your bed.

It's in line with mythology and that made me wonder.

Hell, what I'm going to tell you now complies exactly my pattern ... ".

He paused and sat up.

An almost melancholic expression settled on his features.

"The Norse mythology states, that Fenrir, son of Loki... ", he laughed as he spotted Sam's amused face, " has been seeking revenge since the beginning of time, chained to a rock.

Revenge for what the Asgardians had done to him.

As soon as Ragnarok, synonymous to the apocalypse, comes within reach, he, the gigantic wolf, will initiate the latest tribunal.

He will devour the All-father, his two sons, Sköll and Hati, consume the sun, the moon and the stars, and when time doesn't exist anymore , the entire planet disappears into the giant maw of the beast. "

"Yes, I know the story," Sam replied.

"And you believe that the thunderstorm results from Fenrir, trying to break his shackles?"

"I said, that I don't like the idea, but yes, that's exactly what I believe." , Gabriel confirmed and a cold shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Yes, I remember Gadreel! Why?", Dean asked with audible rage in his voice.

"I was just wondering ...," Cas paused, visibly searching for the right words.

"If it's similar to the events from back then...", he mumbled.

"It would all make sense ,Dean!", the Angel blurted out loud.

"Cas, what are you talking about?"

"Well, Sam's encounter with the cage part of his soul, the hawthorn, the dreams, Sam's ability to walk between the worlds ... Everything makes sense ..."

"If, what?" Dean interrupted him impatiently.

Cas cleared his throat, his expression dead serious.

"If we consider that a part of Sam's soul has, seperately from the other and without letting Sam's consciousness know, given Lucifer access! "

 **Note: (I hope it's understandable, I didn't know how to put it another way )**

Dean needed a moment to let this information sink in.

He looked over at his brother, who was apparently sleeping peacefully.

His baby brother, who had always gallantly defied his fate(which Dean was more than proud of) should now have given up for the sake of love?

Dean noticed his eyes dwelling up with tears.

With shaky fingers he wiped them away.

He got up and walked over to the bed like in trance.

Dean shot an apologetic look in Cas' direction.

Clenching his shaking hand into a fist he punched his brother right in the gut.


	20. Chapter 17

The impatience of the wolf began to get on his nerves.

Yes, he had promised to free him.

He also needed his help, unfortunately.

Lucifer sighed annoyed.

This imprisonment was pure misery.

Boring and corrosive. He had no one to "play" with, but that would change soon enough.

He chuckled happily at the thought of his wonderful, oh so perfect plan.

He finally had plenty of time to file it out, had gone through every conceivable scenario and had arranged one or the other Plan B, for safety's sake, of course.

Soon enough, his time would have come.

He finally had a few important things to do!

How wonderful stupid and self-sacrificing humans were when it came to love.

One could almost think that love was not created by God, but by him.

How they tortured themselves, how they thirsted after each other and forgot themselves.

Even Sam had been stupid enough to make a big mistake for his little Angel.

The very part of Sam's soul, which looked back on 180 years of pain and anguish, finally granted him access.

Oh yes, he chuckled, he had always known, that the Winchester kid was slightly masochistic.

He laughed aloud as he recalled how puzzled the boy had been when he found the bundle of hawthorn.

And how quickly he jumped to the conclusion, that no other but Gabriel could be responsible for that.

Oh, he loved this game.

It was just too good to be true.

To see those four idiots groping in the dark.

Well, by now they had come dangerously close to him, but what's the matter?

Everything went exactly as planned ...


	21. Chapter 18

He writhed in pain and collapsed on the ground.

A violent tearing in the pit of his stomach made Sam gasp for a moment, cold sweat covering his body.

Terrified and alarmed, Gabriel jumped up.

"What happened?" , he asked , his voice hoarse with shock.

Sam, who was still struggling not to spread his stomach contents on the floor, only shook his head.

He took a shaky breath, closed his eyes.

Uhhh, not a good idea ...even behind closed eyelids everything began to spin, he felt dizzy, hot and cold at the same time. A dull throb behind his temples, and with a ringing in his ears, Sam lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Darkness enveloped him.

Nothing but pure darkness.

In the distance he heard his brother.

Dean called his name over and over again.

Then another voice, Cas? that had a calming connotation.

But all this seemed so far away and ... insignificant.

Yes, Sam felt free, weightless. Surrounded by this all-pervading darkness.

Emptiness growed inside him , but it wasn't the kind of negative, depressive emptiness.

He felt peaceful.

He didn't want to leave this place filled with peace and carelessness.

Sam didn't care where he was, he felt safe!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he came to, Sam realized, that he was still in Bobby's living room.

Actually, shouldn't he have been back in the bunker ?!

Confused, he looked to Gabe, who knelt beside him, no less puzzled.

Sam sat up carefully, hectic movements would only cause another black out.

"What the hell was that?"

Gabriel's voice still had a panicky undertone.

"I dont know.

I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach with full strength , at least it felt this way at the beginning.

Why I had a circulatory collapse then ...?", he just shrugged helplessly.

Slowly but surely, Sam was more than frightened about this whole situation .

What if he would never wake up again?

This thought terrified him.

How could he help Gabriel if he also become a prisoner in this parallel universe ?

And suddenly Sam came to a very dark and devastating conclusion ...

If he died here,

what would happen to him in the real world?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was a nervous wreck.

Of course he would never admit that ... although what was he actually thinking ?! Cas knew every little fluctuation, every mood of him.

It was scary, with an angel as a boyfriend, you didn't even have the slightest secret for yourself.

Not that Cas would read his mind without permission, but in the end he had freed him from hell, from which point onward only God probably had a deeper insight into his soul.

But now he didn't know what to do anymore, Sam had been sleeping in his bed for a whole week!

Not even the punch in the pit of his stomach had been able to wake him up.

His brother had become a coma patient, and this realization rocked Dean deeply .


	22. Note (07-20 11:26:07)

This Story is of course not complete!

I don't know why it's tagged so.

There'll be lot of new Chapters


	23. Chapter 19

How glad he would have been, just to be able picking up the phone and ask Bobby for advice.

Dean was almost certain that even he would've found no significant case of this kind.

It was hopeless, even Cas had no idea what was going on here, and so Dean sat down next to his sleeping brother and began to pray ... he prayed to none other than God himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Gabe sat together at the small dining table in the kitchen, entwined in a heated debate.

"... and again, I wish this ominous "enemy" would finally show up.

I'm tired of this uncertainty! ", Sam declared defiantly.

"I know, Kiddo! "Gabriel replied grimly.

"I feel the same way about this.

And the current circumstances didn't make the whole situation any better. "

He took Sam's hand and crossed their fingers together.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Sam ...", his counterpart looked at him puzzled, "that you are in trouble because of me."

Gabriel's features got a sad expression as he continued to speak.

"I wish I had the strength to get you out of here .I don't want to be responsible if something happens to you.

Sam, as I said earlier, I would rather sacrifice myself than being the witness of how you put yourself in mortal danger."

Gabriel then fell silent for a while, his eyes fixed on his fingers, which brushed over Sam's back of his hand , lost in thought.

The hunter knew that there was no appropriate response to this statement without ending once more in discussion.

And so he was silent too.

He wanted to cry out, cursing God and the world, and challenge Fenrir (if they were actually dealing with the Nordic Wolf) to finally attack them.

But at the same time, he also wanted to make it clear to Gabe, that he had volunteered (more or less) for all of this.

Damn it, he was a grown man, a hunter not to mention. He and his brother had already gone through so much that he would hardly throw in the towel.

Sam got up, gave Gabriel a long, passionate kiss, and without another word stepped out onto the porch.

Gabriel didn't follow him, his body just wouldn't move.

He tried to get up, but his legs didn't obey him.

The archangel panicked.

The more he fought against his paralyzed condition, the worse it got.

He was caught! He could not even turn his head to see if he was in any sort of trap.

But why should there be a trap in his own universe ?!

That wouldn't make any sense!

While he was thinking about it, he heard the front door slam shut with a loud crash.

Sam had disappeared, and Gabriel had the uneasy feeling that he wouldn't see him again so soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sam stood outside in the rain.

The salvage yard in front of him looked somber, cold and alien.

He made a decision.

He wouldn't sit around idly and wait for something to happen.

No! he would search until he found something, whether good or bad no longer mattered to him.

And so the younger Winchester set out to explore this darned universe.

Unaware how close he was to his adversary, unsuspecting what he would trigger with it, and in what great danger he brought them all.

Love turns you blind!

People have done the stupidest things in the rush of emotions, but for a hunter, these stupid things could end up deadly.

He was already wandering for 3 Days through nowhere, always chasing the sound of thunder.

Something had to be there!

Sam was glad that he wasn't hungry or thirsty in the dream world. He could continue on his way without any inconvenient interruptions.

The rain didn't bother him anymore.

He had already lost his shoe and left the other one several miles behind him.

And so he waded barefoot through the small torrents that had formed on the paved road.

The whole thing was quite a bit strange to be honest. He hadn't seen a single car yet, let alone another person. Why would Gabe want to maintain the illusion of meeting someone on the highway?

Or did this part of the universe still belong to Sam's comfort area?

At this thought he had to smile, it would be quite typical for the archangel.

After all, he had once hounded Sam and Dean across TV- Land , proving that Gabe had a great amount of imagination.

What Sam was supposed to find, would even leave Gabes ingenuity in the shade...


	24. chapter 20

Gabriel was shocked.

Still unable to move, he tried to put together the thousand little pieces of the puzzle in front of him.

The possibilities that were revealed to him were anything but pleasing.

Especially his last theory began to bother him, maybe because it was the next tangible one.

When Sam had kissed him goodbye, he felt something dark.

A presence that made Gabriel's blood run cold.

The feeling of not seeing Sam again for a long time didn't refer to his visual form, but to the Sam he knew, whom he loved.

Gabriel was always up to date about Sam's broken soul, but he had been missing a part lately.

No matter how many times he looked for him, it remained hidden, wrapped itself in darkness, and that didn't please the Archangel at all.

He tried again to reach out for Sam's thoughts.

Now that he was in the same dimension, it was easy.

But again, Gabriel was blocked by this icy, dark wall that prevented him from getting into Sam's consciousness.

He screamed out a heavy curse. Sitting there, banned to that damn chair, unable to do anything.

Gabriel went through all the options again, his thoughts becoming increasingly sinister. Due to his helpless and defenseless state, he continued to sink deeper and deeper into horror scenarios.

Suddenly he noticed a movement on the other side of the Room.

" _Hello Brother, did you miss me?_ "

A cold shiver ran down his spine.

"Lucifer," he gasped.

" _Yes, Gabriel, I'm back._

 _I owe it solely to your Lover Boy._

 _Our little, sentimental, emotionally disturbed Sammy."_

He laughed out loud.

Gabriel went livid.

"You're lying!" , he answered contemptuously.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

" _Tz Tz Tz, why does everyone always think I'm lying?"_

"Oh, maybe because you are a deceitful traitor?

Anyways, what do you want Lucifer?"

" _Hmm, what could I actually want from you? "_

He acted as if he had to think about it.

Then he turned back to Gabriel.

 _"What could I want from you ...?"_

He put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, it was freezing cold.

" _"I want you to get me out of here, little brother!_

 _In return, I'll help you with the big bad wolf!_

he laughed as an expression of pure horror spread across Gabriel's face.

"No way!", the younger Archangel spat out.

"There is no way, that I'll help you get out of this place. I'd rather rot here with you or let Fenrir eat me!"

" _Oh, those are brave words Gabriel, but aren't you just a little bit selfish again?_

 _What about Sam?_

 _Will you also feed him to Fenrir? "_

"No, I'll get Sam out of here, and if that's the last thing I do!"

Lucifer sneered.

" _Oh really?"_ ,

He leaned over Gabriel and whispered, in a singing voice,

 _"then you'll free me, too_ "

Gabriel needed a moment to process this information.

"No," he wheezed.

"Never...that. ..."

Tears dwelling up his eyes and he collapsed.

"Sam ..." he mumbled, his voice weak and broken.

Lucifer chuckled triumphantly.

" _Oh yes, he did it, my dear._

 _And this time, he can't wind himself out of it._

 _You know it Gabriel, I'm not one of this filthy little demons were you can dig yourself a loophole in every contract._

 _I'm an Angel._

 _Sam agreed to the terms voluntarily._

 _When this is over, he is going to be dragged back into the pit._

 _No return, no way to change it._ "

"And? How are the terms and conditions ?", Gabriel spat out.

Lucifer smiled

 _"Hmm, all in good time ..."_


	25. Chapter 21

Dean had prayed again all night.

His throat was parched, his voice hoarse.

He had begged, cried, shouted!

Cas heart was broken ,to see him like that, but he also had his hands tied in this connection.

Sam hadn't an earthly disease that he could have healed with a simple snap of his finger.

Dean's brother had been in a "coma" for three weeks now, and there was still no sign that he would wake up soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was running.

Several days had passed since he left the salvage yard.

At least 10 ... he couldn't judge that exactly because the time went by differently.

He was worried

Gabriel had never tried to reach him in all these days ...

He hoped that the angel was fine.

Anyway, Gabriel had behaved strangely at the parting.

Sam had reckoned he would run after him, stop him, or even accompany him.

Disappointment and grief spread inside him.

What if all that Gabriel had said and done after all were nothing but empty promises to help himself out of the nutshell?

If he used Sam once again to pass the time?

These and other gloomy thoughts rekindled in him as he continued on his way through the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wolf was getting more and more frantic.

He felt the presence of man, he could smell him, hear his heartbeat.

A deep rumble came from his throat and spit dripped from his huge mouth.

The Man would be heading straight for him and he, Fenrir, would already be there...

but subliminally, he sensed something else, a much stronger presence than that of the human being, a threatening aura that seemed to follow him like a shadow.

The wolf snarled angrily and lay in wait.


End file.
